


Fever

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Fever

**Title:** Fever  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** DBSK  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~770  
**Warning:** PG  
**A/N:** Because I CAN’T write JaeSu...posh_spice25, please forgive me for this half done ficc I wanted to write for you. T^T And hime_lian92, I know you like JaeSu too, but I just can’t write it...I tried and it still ends up as HoSu. *smiles wryly* forgive me for being such a HoSu fan.

 

“Am I going to die?”

Jaejoong looks over at Junsu with an expressionless face before he frowns.

“Am I going to die?” Junsu repeats again, his voice raspy, soft and tired.

Shaking his head, Jaejoong places a cold, damp towel on Junsu’s forehead, “no, you’re not going to die, stop thinking silly”.

Yoochun and Changmin squat at the end of the bed Junsu’s lying in. Their faces are nervous, their hearts are beating anxiously.

“Hyung, is Junsu-hyung going to die?” Changmin asks.

Taking a glance at the maknae, Yoochun looks back at Jaejoong for an answer

“No, Junsu is not going to die from this” Jaejoong repeats himself, mentally telling him to be patient, since the members are only worried.

“What am I going to die from?” Junsu reaches out his limp arm to tug at Jaejoong’s sleeve, trying to grab the other’s attention.

Immediately, Jaejoong turns back to nurse the boy whose caught in a fever. Jaejoong shakes his head again and gently places Junsu’s arm back under the quilt. “Stop talking and get some sleep.”

Junsu closes his half-lidded eyes and takes in a deep breath. His head hurt. His limbs were sore. He felt like a mess. “I want to see Yunho”.

“Stop being selfish”, Jaejoong lightly scolds, ushering Junsu to sleep. The eldest in DBSK fixes Junsu’s blankets, changes the towel resting on Junsu’s pale forehead. Jaejoong wipes off Junsu’s sweat and hopes that he’ll get better soon.

“Just want to see him before I die”, Junsu murmurs, squirming when he feels the cleaned and newly cool towel rest on his forehead. He could feel himself slowly being lured to sleep. Junsu wonders if he’ll ever wake up if he sleeps now.

Sighing, Jaejoong thinks that Junsu must really be going nuts to even be thinking of death.

“Hyung, if we feed Junsu-hyung, wouldn’t he get better faster?” Changmin asks, half hoping that Jaejoong would whip up something nice and feed him too.

“Changmin, we all just ate, remember?” Yoochun reminds the younger boy.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes, knowing well that Changmin was hungry again.

Suddenly, Yunho walks into the room, a little out of breath, “I’ve looked everywhere, all the pharmacies are closed. I’ll have to take Junsu to the hospital myself”.

No one questions the leader’s decision. They all just wonder why they don’t have simple, all round pain killers or medicine in their living quarters.

Junsu can feel his heart race when he hears Yunho’s voice. Without delay, the sick boy opens his eyes, “hyung~ I was waiting”.

Yunho scowls at Junsu’s weak voice. Frowns deeply before attempting a smile as he walks up to Junsu, softly lifting the younger boy into a warm embrace, “good morning sleeping beauty”. Naturally, Yunho places a quick kiss on Junsu’s cheek. It leaves Junsu giggling quietly.

He does not say anything as he rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder. Junsu was already feeling better. Mentally anyway.

Lightly rubbing Junsu’s back, Yunho continues talking, “I’ll take you to the hospital soon, so hang in there”

Junsu merely gives a noncommittal sound as he drowns himself into Yunho’s strong arms. His pale lips form  into a small smile as he feels Yunho softly card through his hair, patting softly.

Carefully, Yunho untangles himself from Junsu, “since it’s night time already, it’s cold outside, Su” Yunho tells the other as he places his own jacket around Junsu.

Junsu gives Yunho a tired grin as he lets Yunho does what he wants. The warmth of Yunho’s jacket soothes his soul.

“I’ll piggyback you”, Yunho smiles, squatting down in front of Junsu, “so hop on”.

And Junsu hops on, he tries to hold on tightly, but his weak limbs refuse to cooperate. Yunho holds tightly onto the sick DBSK member.

Jaejoong smiles wryly at the two “do be careful, and come back soon”.

Junsu nods and smiles apologetically at Jaejoong. Yunho smiles at his members, “I’ll take good care of Su, so don’t get into any mischief”, and then he takes his leave, piggybacking Junsu on the way out.

“Yunho-hyung, is he piggybacking Junsu-hyung all the way to the hospital?” Changmin asks, looking at Jaejoong.

Yoochun looks at Changmin and then at Jaejoong “tell me they’re taking a taxi or something”

Jaejoong shrugs “they’ve done it before.” Jaejoong sighs and wonders how Junsu could suddenly look like he wouldn’t even care if the world suddenly came to an end. Jaejoong smiles brightly.

“Ignore him” Yoochun mutters to Changmin as they both look at Jaejoong’s goofy grin.

“I’m going to go find supper”, Changmin declares as he dances his way into the kitchen.


End file.
